


Darcy to the Rescue

by texiut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy is worthy, Darcy likes Clint, Drabble, F/M, HawkShock, TaserHawk - Freeform, mew-mew, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: Entails what the Label says.





	Darcy to the Rescue

Darcy was sure Clint's screams will always echo inside her mind.

It all started like any other day. She came into the lab an hour after Jane, coffee for both of them in her hand and mouth wide open in a yawn.  
After sitting down at her little desk in one corner, looking through the newest jottings to copy and file away, while Jane fiddled with one of her machines.

Putting in her headphones she scrolled through her new StarkPod (because the jack-booted thugs called SHIELD never gave her iPod back) and picked one of her work playlists.  
Her thumb hovered over the play button when the explosion hit. The windows shattered and shards of glass flew all around and both her and Jane threw their arms over their heads to shield their heads.

Feom the corner of her eye, Darcy could see Jane scramble under one of the Lab tables and was on her way to do the same when a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she stared into the metal mask of a doombot. Light reflected of it's silver plates and the rich green of his cape shone bright in the sun. 

It stretched out his arms and grabbed her with a firm grip, starting to turn to the terrified astrophysicist in the room, when it suddenly stilled. Looking down to his chest plates, she saw a burning hole straight through the robot. Courtesy of the one and only Iron Man. His hand still wrapped around Darcy's arm the Doombot struggled to keep standing and slowly started to fall back.  
And before she could even realize what was happening, she was falling. The bot pulling her with him out of the window.

A scream started to build in her throat, when she felt a strong arm circle around her, catching her in flight.  
"Please be more careful, Lady Darcy!" Thor's voice boomed when he sat her down and before she could answer, because that was so not her fault that she was pulled, he was off again.

Now outside the tower there was a battlefield. Cars were destroyed, and parts of Doombots lay around her. From somewhere you could hear the sounds of Iron Man's repulsors and the sound of Natasha's guns. 

And then there came the scream.

She whipped her head up looking where that oh so familiar voice came from and could only see the black and purple form hanging of the edge of a building. One hand firmly grasping his bow the other clinging to the stone edge. 

And there above him stood one of the tall metal bots. His cape flowing in the wind, it raised one of it's legs and stamped down on what she could only guess were Clint's fingers.

Looking around wildly she couldn't see anyone who could help him. How can they not-?! And then something glimmed in her peripheral vision and she needed to do something! She couldn't just watch her cru- friend die! Sprinting over she grasped the leather handle and gripped tightly. 

"Please Mew-mew! Please let me safe him! He can't die before I tell him I like him!" She murmed more to herself than the weapon and pulled. With surprising ease the metal hammer lifted of the Earth and she couldn't help herself but just stare at it. Lifted. In her hands. 

Then there came another scream and without thinking she threw Mjölnir. It sailed through the air and like it knew what was wanted, it flew straight at the Doombot looming over the archer. The force of it knocked the bot over and out her sight but seeing Clint pull himself back up she could only guess it knocked it out.

Holding her hand up in a pose she has seen Thor do so often, she willed the hammer back to her and it thrummed through the air back to her outstretched hand. She stumbled back a bit by the pure force of the hammer connecting with her palm, but looking back at Barton, she grinned and gave him a sarcastic two-finger salute. Darcy could only imagine his face.

The battle seemed to be coming to it's end, most of the 'bots being destroyed. Looking back down at the weapon in her hand, a big smile stole itself on her face.

"Mew-mew you will get the best polishing you've ever got! And I will get you a pillow. A velvet pillow for you to rest on! You're the best ever!" She wasn't sure if it was her excitement or the hammer but she could feel it vibrate in her hand.

It was not long after that the team gathered back together and she strolled over to them. Grinning she looked over to Thor, ignoring the flabbergasted stares that Tony and Steve gave her. Natasha just smirked knowingly. (Or that's what Darcy thought because you never know with Natasha.)  
"Here is Mew-mew. I needed to borrow her, but she is heavy so you can have her back. But I promised her a good wash sometime soon, if that's ok with you?"  
Presenting Thor the hammer, he grabbed the handle and laughed.

"Of course, Lady Darcy! If Mjolnir trusted you to use her you shall have time to polish and care for her!" 

With a smirk she turned to the rest of the team. Stark seemed to be coming out of his stupor and frowned at her. "Intern? What did you-? How did you-?"  
"Ohh I just asked nicely. Mew-mew is a lady as well. You should always be polite to a lady. Especially a strong warrior like her!"

Ignoring Stark's murming she turned to the archer of the team.

"So Barton, I think for saving your life you should totally buy me some coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is hard to write...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr.  
> earthsmightiestdinosaurs.tumblr.com  
> (And please someone explain to me how links work?)


End file.
